


【翻译】【HW】Teaching Sherlock A Lesson by starjenni

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 译者：Elvina_moqi弃权声明：Sherlock和John不属于我！主要是为了抑制订货数量。CP：Sherlock/John（已恋爱）警告：男男接吻，男女接吻，真是地狱一般多的接吻。哦还有粗口。简介：John嫉妒了。Sherlock没有。"真"没有。授权：……Of course it was fine to translate my fic :) I'm glad you enjoyed my story!Thanks!





	【翻译】【HW】Teaching Sherlock A Lesson by starjenni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teaching Sherlock A Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28890) by starjenni. 



John不会说自己本身是个特别容易嫉妒的人，不管怎么说也不会比其他男人更严重，而且在某些别人会觉得嫉妒的事情上他一点都没感觉。比方说Sherlock能够推理任何事任何人的能力，他想——那可真棒，实在是不可思议，他颇为钦羡，但是，不像其他人看起来那样，他从没嫉妒过这个能力，他也没想过拥有它，他只要拥有看着Sherlock运用推理能力的特权就感到很高兴了。

但是这种在某些方面普遍意义上的嫉妒缺失并不意味着他从不嫉妒，特别是当，时不时的，之前提到的Sherlock（他这几个月来的男朋友——呃，他还没太习惯说出这个词来——男朋友，男朋友，听起来怪透了）已经花了整整一个半小时跟这间酒吧里的同一个女孩聊天的情况下。

这是为了一个案子。当然，当然是为了案子。Sherlock对女人不感兴趣。Sherlock基本上对人类都不怎么感兴趣，他跟自己确实在一起这个事实让John每天都感到震惊。所以，为了案子他才会那样子聊天，那样子邪笑，那样子调情……但那不会使John减低自己的……烦躁感。

他一口灌下最后一品脱酒，对酒保咕哝着“再来一杯”，假装忽视着女孩高频的格格笑声和Sherlock再次讲出的一个暗示意义明显的不得了的笑话（他到底从哪个鬼地方知道这么多段子的？John奇怪。在221B哪个角落藏着张写满了精心计划并特意记忆了的黄色笑话清单吗？）他缓缓咬紧牙关，决定再坚持10分钟。如果十分钟后Sherlock还没有取得他要的信息的话，那么事情就会演变的比较糟糕，因为超过10分钟一秒John就要把酒杯摔到某人头上了。

他转过身面对隔间里那对正相互嬉笑着调情的人，然后差一点把酒杯摔到地上。

他正在吻她。Sherlock Holmes——Sherlock 天煞的 Holmes——正前倾着，黑色大衣和暗黑的意图，把他受诅咒的舌头探进她受诅咒的喉咙里。

而且他也明显表现得很好，因为那女孩正像刚看见New Look（英国时装零售巨头之一，fast fashion品牌）的打折标牌一样呻吟着。

John把他的酒杯砸回吧台上，这时Sherlock的手机突然响了，他从她那儿抽身站直，迷人地微笑着，嘴上沾着她的红色唇膏。

John攥紧了杯子。Sherlock看着他的手机，突然看起来非常忧心的样子（另一个表演，当然），向那个婊子——女孩低声说了些什么，然后从隔间里出来走向John。

“我们得尽快离开，”借口为他付酒钱，Sherlock在John耳边低声说，明显彻底没注意到John暴怒的表情，然后优雅地转身，像个过于戏剧化的吸血鬼似的，直到他走出门外，那女孩梦幻般的眼神一直追随着他。

John等了两分钟，然后也离开了酒吧。

————————————————————————

他迎面走向冰冷的街道，看见Sherlock已经叫了车。

“快点，”Sherlock喊道，冲John挥着手。

John没理他，向右转身，把手塞进大衣口袋，大步朝前走去。

他听见一声短暂的“你干嘛呢？”然后是更急切的一声“John”但John依然无视了他。可能还有更多迷惑的喊叫，但他的血液在鼓膜内砰砰作响，周围的一切都传不进他耳内，当一只手抓住他的肩膀让他慢下来时他才知道Sherlock赶上了他。

“你干什么呢？”Sherlock说，毫不费力地用他那双荒谬的长腿赶上了John的步伐。“我得回去苏格兰场——Lestrade——”

“那就去呀，”John说道——不，必须诚实的说，吼道。“我没拦着你。”

“什么——你要去哪儿？”

“贝克街。”

“但那在伦敦另一头呢。”

“是啊，说得好。”

“John。”这一次Sherlock放在John肩上的手让John彻底停下了，就在马路中间。John叹了口气转过身面向他；他看起来全然的不知所措。

“我不明白，”他说，语气十分真诚。“我做错了什么？”

John的妒火迅速转了个U型弯直开到了纯粹的怒火车位。“你做错了什么？”他厉声喊道。“你做错了什么？你甚至没意识到你做错了什么！”

“没有——我——”

“Sherlock，你刚才差点把那女孩的脸都给亲下来！在我面前！”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。此时路上的车辆减少了许多，使整个世界都忽然显得安静与不真实起来。“所以？”他说。

John无奈地把双手往天上一挥，然后转过身继续走，但Sherlock又抓住了他的另一边肩膀，然后彻底把他转了过来。

“那只是为了案子，”他说。“你知道的。”

“看起来我肯定不知道，”John冷哼道，因为被禁锢住而不得不开始面对面的争吵。“看起来更像是你在当时的状况下占尽优势【译者插话：这里用的词是advantage，也有占便宜的意思】，如果你明白我什么意思的话。”

Sherlock的嘴紧紧抿了起来，一个不太好的预兆，他放开了John的肩膀。“我告诉过你我认为她可能与Maddox和他的帮派有勾结，我那时在试图辨别那是否是事实。”

“嘴对嘴的？”

“为了证实她吸的烟是Maddox吸的那种。她贴着尼古丁贴，但我却可以闻到她呼吸间有烟味。那么她为什么会在戒烟的时候抽烟呢，除非是碰到了社交场合，一个她不能拒绝否则就显得无理的场合？Maddox抽一种非常稀有而独特的烟草，但我不能只靠嗅觉断定，所以我决定自己需要尝一尝。再加上亲她可以让我有机会拿到她的手机。”他朝John挥了挥那个手机。“这应该告诉我们Maddox下一步的计划会是什么。”

John抱起双臂。Sherlock犹豫了一小下，把手机放回了口袋。“那么你看。这都是为了案子。没关系的吧。”

John瞪着他。“Sherlock，这有关系。即使是为了案子，但那不是重点。”

“我没明白为什么——你知道那时的举动背后什么也没有，所以逻辑上——”

“Sherlock，我不是彻底按逻辑名词思考的！”

Sherlock的脸上是那种每当他试图对他提起一些家喻户晓（显然，除了221B）的名人一类事情时，那种空白茫然的表情。

他叹了口气，松开了胳膊。“好吧，换个角度看。如果你看见我在吻一个女孩——你会是什么感觉？”

Sherlock摇了摇头。“那不一样。”

“真的？怎么不一样？”

“我只有你。”

John支吾了一声，犹豫了。“对不起，我没听明白。”

Sherlock叹了口气。“你曾有过其他的恋情。和男人，和女人。在我之前，你喜欢过其他人，渴望过他们，爱过他们。按统计学来说，有很大可能这世上还会有对你来说完美的那个人，而你也可能会是他们完美的那个人。换句话说，还有其他人等待着你。但于我，John，除了你没有过别人。我确定我从没对除你之外的人感受到过一丝渴望，性方面或者其他方面，而且我也同样肯定我再也不会有这种感觉了。如果你死了，或者离开了我，我不会再往前走与其他人在一起，不是因为我不想，而是因为再也没有这么一个人了。John，这世上没有人等我，只有你。因此，如果我看见你正与别人亲吻，那么有可能那个人就是另一个等着你的人。对我来说，你可以肯定这是绝对不可能的。所以那不一样。”

John模糊地意识到自己正瞪着Sherlock，目瞪口呆。

Sherlock吸了吸鼻子，不自在地摇晃了几下。“那么，”他说，“如果我们可以继续——”

“要是我为了案子这么做呢？”John打断了他。“或者为了其他原因——为了一个你已经知道了的原因，而它与任何对那个人的渴望或者喜爱都彻底没有关系？那会有什么不同吗？”

“当然不会。”

“真的？你一点儿也不会觉得烦恼吗？”

“如果我知道你行为背后的动机不是欲望，那么当然不会了。那是唯一符合逻辑的反应。”

“我说的不是逻辑，Sherlock，我说的是妒忌。”

“我从来都只按逻辑方法行动。”

Sherlock说，彻底的面无表情，彻底的真心诚意，但John还是哼了一声。“好吧。当然。”

他往马路那头看去，看见另一家酒吧门口，一群身着派对服装的女孩们刚刚进去，他想到了一个主意。“好吧，”他说，稍微振奋了一点儿。“我们来验证一下吧。”

_________________________________________________

他们进了那间酒吧，挤到那群女孩们身边，她们全都一身粉色装扮，头顶傻乎乎的帽子上闪烁着的银色字体写着“今天18岁啦——当心！”。John咧嘴笑了笑，领着Sherlock走向吧台。

“让我想想，”Sherlock说，朝女孩们抬了抬鼻尖。“你要去吻某个人，某个随机的女孩，就是为了看看我会怎么反应。”

John冲他挤挤眼。“正是。”

“这太荒唐了，John。我是不会表现得与我之前说的有什么区别的。”

“走着瞧。”John走到吧台前面，朝那群女孩微笑着。“那么今天是你的生日？”他问靠的最近的那个女孩。她醉醺醺地咯咯笑着摇了摇头，然后经过一场小型混战之后，寿星女孩（戴着王冠，金发，醉蒙蒙的眼神）被推到了前面。

“给偶个生日之吻呗？”她含含糊糊地说道，冲他扑扇着假睫毛。

她周围的女孩们尖叫起哄起来。John咧嘴笑着，用他最为绅士的声音说道，“当然，”，然后倾身吻住了她涂满唇彩、黏糊糊的嘴唇上。

他身边，Sherlock没有反应。

好吧，John想着，然后用上了力，迫使她在他唇下张开了嘴，抓住她的后脑，然后给了她一个他确定很有可能是她年轻的生命中最棒的一个舌吻。她紧紧攀在他身上，让他更确定了，而后他们身边女孩们的起哄声转变成了兴奋的尖叫。

但Sherlock还是一动不动。

可能他到底是对的，John想道，感到胃部失望地沉了下去。可能他真的不在乎。可能一切真的就是逻辑，逻辑，逻辑。

他推开那个女孩，感到失望透顶，而她盯着他看了足足半分钟，她的脸颊是明亮的粉色，尖叫着什么然后迅速蹿进了人群中。

John——他的嘴上满是那令人恶心的黏糊糊的东西——边叹着气边转过身面向Sherlock。

然后僵住了。

Sherlock的脸是一幅画。一张暗黑的，压抑的，狂怒的，描绘着疯狂妒意的画。如果人能靠意念杀人的话，John非常肯定现在所有的女孩可能都已经冰冷、僵硬地躺在地上了——Sherlock的眼神几乎是在尖叫着血腥的杀戮。

John感到他的脸上正形成一个傻笑。“啊哈，”他说，就在这时Sherlock抓住了他的外套，把他用力拽回了外面。

街上空荡荡的，但明显对Sherlock脑中的计划来说还不够空荡，因为他迅速把John拉进了附近的一条小巷里。

John转过身看着他，还在咧嘴笑着因为他不知道怎么停下，然后说，“我告诉过你——嗯呣！”

那声“嗯呣”是因为他的嘴，在刚刚失去了之前有条舌头在里边的知觉之后，又一次被同样的知觉攻击了，尽管这一次的感觉是彻底不一样的。这是Sherlock的舌头，而且它就像他接下来的吻一样，是火热，激烈而坚定的。这是个专注的，愤怒的，侵略性的吻，这种吻，它使两人以外的世界解构成一片白热的，燃烧着的，彻底不重要了的混乱。这是那种会让你想抓住所有东西，摇晃他们，然后扔到一旁的吻，因为什么都比不上这个，一切都根本不重要了，不管他在哪里，不管他是谁，一切都不重要了，除了这个吻。

当这个吻结束时，John以为可能已经过去了几十年，他意识到他刚才将背靠在冰冷而且相当潮湿的巷墙上，双手紧攥着Sherlock大衣的翻领，而这个家伙此时正坚持不懈地吸吮着他的下唇。

John咕哝了什么，然后把他的下唇从Sherlock嘴里拔出来，那人正小口小口地咬着他嘴唇下方的肌肤。“你干嘛呢？”他问。

“擦掉她的味道，”Sherlock吼道，然后用舌尖用力在John的上嘴唇上舔过去。

John真不知该笑还是该叹气。“我觉得你已经成功了。”他的整个口腔尝起来都是Sherlock的味道——那种奇怪的，辛辣的，触电般的，尖锐的味道完完全全属于Sherlock，就像闻到松木，就像咬进冰雪。

Sherlock试图把注意力转回John的下唇，但John推开了他。“如果这就是你嫉妒时会发生的事，那么我可得多试试啦，”他嘟囔着，Sherlock则又猛地凑上来吻了他，一个噬咬着的，粗暴的吻替代了另一个噬咬着的，粗暴的吻。John高兴地屈服了，但阻止了Sherlock向他下身游移的双手，因为他的年纪已经不适合在小巷里野战，再说他也是有一点儿原则的。

他再次把Sherlock推开。“回家，”他命令道，或者尝试着这么做。

Sherlock怒视着他。“这都是你的错，”他说。“试图给我上课。”

John微笑着，感到温暖扩散到他的全身，就像衣服下藏着一个太阳，然后短暂地亲了Sherlock一会儿，甜蜜而轻柔的吻。“回家，”他重复道，加上一句，“而且那是你活该。”

Sherlock抽了抽鼻子，保持了沉默。

他们回家了。

Fin


End file.
